Angel of Jaded Harmony
by Felpoy
Summary: Luna, the new girl in school, hasn't been able to make friends. Until she finds the notebook of a boy, who has been keeping secrets, and thats where our story begins.
1. Chapter 1

The lights lowered their glow onto me, as I walk onto the stage. The audience, once loud and proud, now a silent as a sudden 'hush' falls softly throughout the crowd. I turned to face the silent crowd, tightly clutching the microphone in between my shaking fingers. The lights dimmed down, as the kick drum began to find it's beat, the bass started to fill the room with its low notes. I could feel the rhythm seep into my mind and heart, I took a breath and began to sing, " I remember what you wore on that first day,  
You came into my life And I thought hey You know this could be something, " I took a deep breath as I did this, a small silvery-white feather floated down into my sight. It ever so gently, brushed my finger tips as I extended my hand to it. Thats when I heard silky, smooth voice come from behind me.  
"'Cause everything you do and words you say You know that it all takes my breath away And now I'm left with nothing. " I turned around and saw the black silhouette of a person. Before I could see their face, a swirl of wind, lights and feathers clouded my vision, only to be awaken by the screech of my alarm clock.

I had only attended Sweet Amoris High for a few short months. That was long enough for everyone to judge the new girl and scatter. That was also long enough for me to know who was who. Nathaniel, the first person I met and also student council president, blonde haired and gold eyed, he was nice, even showed me around the school, but after a week I didn t hear from him too often. Castiel, a red headed boy whose attitude matched his dyed locks, definitely wanted nothing to do with the boring new girl. Amber, a blonde brat and Nathaniel s twin sister, was as spoiled and mean as they came. Especially after her Don t touch Castiel or Nathaniel speech, something about Castiel being her future boyfriend, Ha. I hadn t been here that long and even I knew that wasn t going to happen. I had spoke to him once, to ask directions to the gymnasium, there was literally a zero percentile of that on his mind. He was more interested in if I had a lighter for him. Interestingly enough, I had matches on me.

Now, don t get me wrong, I don t interact with them because of her threat . One, I try to fly under the radar and confrontation with a blonde wad of gum is definitely one-way to get noticed. Two, there was no need for me to interact with them again. Ken, a boy with glasses and short brown hair, disappeared after only a few months of enduring Amber s Bullying , I wonder how he s doing. There s one other person that I almost forgot.

Lysander was Castiel s best friend, he was usually quiet, reserved and his wandering mind gave him the, quite frequent, ability to forget things. His notebook in particular, he s always writing in the notebook. I ve wondered what he s written on the tattered pages of the notebook. His notebook always found itself missing, and somehow, I always end up finding it. No matter if he asked me to help or not. Maybe I'm just a notebook magnet, hehe. But, alas, out of all people I had met, he was the one who I had spoken with the most, but our conversations only consisted of "Have you seen my notebook?" and my usual response of yes or no. with the following "Found it" and "Thank you." I remember walking down the hallway with it tucked under my arm and realizing that I may just be his errand girl. That was until I couldn't find my sketchbook and Lysander was the one who had found it.  
This peaked my interest, as our regular conversation had changed, "You left this in math." he informed me, I had not taken the sketchbook out of my backpack. I took the doodle-covered sketchbook from his gentle hands, "It must have fallen out when you took out your textbook." he suggested, "Maybe. Thank you for returning it," I smiled at him, "Your a good artist." he added, "You looked in it?" I asked curiously, it wasn't like him to look through someone else's item. "My apologies, it fell open and it caught my eye." he looked down, "No need to be sorry, I don't mind." I told him, not wanting to make him feel bad, "No harm, no foul. Was there one in particular that you were fond of?" "Yes there was, actually." he said, looking through the pages, "This one." he pointed to. It was a drawing of a sphere wrapped in angel wings. "Where did you see this?" he asked, his amber and jade eyes were burning with wonder.

This happened to be one of my favorites. "I saw it in a dream," I sighed, remembering the blissful dream. "Will you tell me about this dream?" he asked, "Sure, if you'd like to hear it." I smiled, he took my hand and lead me to the courtyard, where we sat under a beautiful cherry tree. I leaned back against the tree and closed my eyes, I wanted to recall as much of the dream as I could remember.

~Angel of Jaded Harmony~ The Dream "I was standing in a field of soft, green grass and white daisies, the wind was gently blowing, the sky was blue and calming. I breathed in the sunshine, then a soft voice called to me, "Over here, just reach out your hand and you'll find me." it said, when I reached out my hand, someone else's took ahold of my own." I told him, he handed me and pencil and paper, "Sketch who you see." he said gently, I nodded and began to sketch while I continued telling him the dream, "He disappeared and in my hand was the emblem of the wings, and before I woke up I heard 'Don't worry, I will find you.' then a feather touched my forehead. And I woke up." I finished, my heart felt sad and hopeful then I looked at Lysander, "Thank you for listening." "No, thank you for sharing with me." he said a soft smile was on his face, his eyes were filled with an unexplainable content. I handed the sketch to him, and he stood with his hand extended to me.

I took his hand, and he helped me up, "Let me know if you have anymore of these dreams." he requested, ever so kindly, "I will, its nice having someone listen." I told him, "Will you do the same? I love drawing beautiful dreams." I showed him a sketch of a handsome male angel writing something with one of the beautiful feathers from his silvery-white wings. Lysander examined the sketch, "Marvelous, I will definitely share my dreams with you, Miss..." he trailed off, "I apologize, I don't recall asking for your name." "Luna." I replied, "Thats mean, I know your name." I poked him teasingly, I was used to being asked for my name. He gave me a beautifully genuine smile, "Shall I see you tomorrow?" he asked, "Of course." I answered, "Until then, my good sir." I curtseyed and turned to leave, making a mental note to draw that smile of his for my private collection.

Halfway home, I had begun to let my mind wander a bit. My thoughts had led me to think about Lysander. Lysander kind of looks like the angel in the picture, I had thought, Maybe thats why he dresses like that, he could definitely pull it off, he is handsome enough . I shook my head to clear my thoughts. How could I think of that about someone I barely know?  
~End of Chapter one~


	2. Chapter 2

The next few weeks, life had proceeded as if our meeting had never happened. But that was short lived, when a blond cat had crossed my path. I had been at my locker, getting ready to go to 8th period, when a flash of blonde and manicured nails entered my sight. "You're in my way, ghost." She told me, I didn't say anything, and moved on my way. Or should I say, tried? I stepped to the side and she pushed me back. "I was talking to you." She growled, "You told me to move, so I moved." I pointed out, this girl was confusing me, I tried to push past her. But, she pushed me back, _what a dog _, I thought, then I hatched an idea. I looked over her shoulder, "Oh hey Castiel!" I called out, "Cassy? Is that you my love?" she turned around. I guess what they say is true, blondes are stupid. "Nope." I said as I slipped under her arm and ran to my next class, I slid into my seat as the bell rang for the final class of the day. I sighed in relief, then a chill went down my spine, she had this class too. I laid my head on the desk, and waited for my inevitable doom.

When the bell rang, I bolted out the door to my locker and grabbed what I needed to go home. "Luna!" I heard someone call, fearing it was Amber and her lackeys again, I closed my locker and entered the massive blob of students in the hallway. "Luna!" I heard again, this time I walked faster. Why was I suddenly so terrified of this girl? Then I stopped, thats not a girl's voice I hear. I turned around, and it was Lysander and all of his silvery glory. _Oh thank goodness, _I thought in relief, still questioning my panic. He reached me and panted, "You're faster than I thought." he said, out of breath, "You're not very athletic are you?" I smiled with a slight giggle, "It's not that, I've been trying to get your attention since the fourth floor." he explained, "Oh I'm so sorry, I was lost in thought." I tried to sound convincing. He stood up, hearing the uneasiness in my voice probably. "There she is!" was what I heard. Amber appeared out of nowhere, I hung my head in defeat, it was a trap. Amber looked mad, "Why must you cause me so much trouble?" she stood with her arms crossed and lips pressed into a thin line, she took a sip of her coffee that was in her hand. "Trouble?" Lysander asked, curiously, "Yeah trouble, this girl has been-" "Shut up, Amber!" I yelled. The hallway became silent, "What did you just say...?" Amber questioned, clutching the cup in her hand, "You heard me, I said Shut up!" I repeated, "I've never done anything to you, so don't take out your petty issues on me!" Okay, that was a bad call on my part. Next thing I knew, steaming hot coffee was thrown at my face.

I was on my knees, the coffee was all over my face and clothes. My eyes burned, they had taken a direct hit from the thrown coffee, my hands were burning from the searing heat. "That's what you get for making a fool out of me!" Amber called, "Leave Amber." said a calm voice, Lysander had taken the bulk of the thrown liquid, his body was shielding me. I looked at him, his hair drenched brown, his back was soaked and he looked to be in pain. I had only gotten splashed when I thought about it. "Leave before I call Castiel." This hit her hard, "I'm going to make your life miserable!" she said as she stumbled back, what was scaring her? I looked up, still rubbing my eyes, and he watched her leave, then he stood quietly, helping me stand. "Are you alright?" he asked gently, I nodded, more concerned about his well being than my own. "What about you?" I asked, he shook his head, "I'm alright, my coat blocked most of it, so only a little bit got through." he explained. He removed his coat, and checked it, "Thats going to be difficult to get out. "I'm sorry, this is my fault." I sighed, "Don't be, it was my choice to protect an innocent young girl from the evil witch." he teased, "Such a noble prince." I joked back. "Shall I walk you home, milady?" he asked, bowing. "You shall," I said, looping my arm around his, and he escorted me out of the school.

"Where to?" he asked, "Home sounds nice." I sighed, and he smiled. "Your wish is my command." He took my hand, and kissed it. "Lead the way." I giggled as we walked to my home. We discussed our love of music, and about halfway home, we were singing _Radio Active by Imagine Dragons _, that lead to _Take on me by Aha _. When we had reached my home, I opened the door and let him in. "Welcome to my humble abode, and make yourself at home." I said, as he looked around the small living room. "Let me see your coat, maybe we can get the stain out." I suggested, and he nodded, and removed his coat. "Oh, I think some baking soda will do the trick, do you want to wash the coffee out of your hair while I worked on your coat?" I asked him, "You should get yourself cleaned up before attending to me." "Nonsense, it was my fault and besides, if I don't work on this right away, it won't come out as easily." I told him, with a small smile. He smiled back and shrugged, "I see that I've been defeated. Where is your bathroom?" "In my room." I told him, showing him the way. I walked down the small hallway, and opened the door to my room.

He followed, silently looking around my sketch filled room, I opened the door to the small bathroom connected to the room and showed him how the water worked. "Theres a towel on the bar, and shampoo on the counter. Let me know if you need anything else." I told him, leaving the small bathroom, "Thank you, Luna." he said as I left, "Your welcome." I patted his shoulder and went to work on the coat. I dabbed the coat with a bit of water and baking soda, then let it wash in cold water, making sure to take extra good care of it. By the time he came back, it was hanging up to dry and the stain was all gone. "Wow, you actually did it." He said in surprise. "I'm a bit old school when it comes to stains." I giggled, and went to wash my own hair, "Would you like help?" he asked, with the purest intentions. I blushed, "N-no, thats alright." I stuttered a bit and went into the bathroom and turned on the bath, I placed my head under the running water to get my dried coffee cover hair wet. This was going to take a bit of time.

After I finished washing the coffee out of my hair, I dried and changed clothes. I threw on my favorite _Linkin Park _sweatshirt and went back to check on my guest. I found him playing my karaoke game, singing _Every Storm by Gary Allan _  
"_ I saw you standing in the middle of the thunder and lightning  
I know you're feeling like you just can't win, but you're trying  
It's hard to keep on keepin' on, when you're being pushed around  
Don't even know which way is up, you just keep spinning down, 'round, down…_"

I clapped as the song ended. He jumped, startled by my presence, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." I giggled, taking in his confused expression then watched as it changed into a warm smile. "It's alright, just wasn't expecting you to be sitting there." he said chuckling softly at his own surge of panic. I stood and got his coat, "All clean and ready to go." I smiled, proud of my work. He took the coat and hugged me, "You're good at house work." _Okay, awkward much? You thank someone and thats how you say thank you?_ I thought, then shrugged it off, I was over thinking the comment. I started to laugh, "I have to in order to stay healthy and clean." I teased him, and he laughed back. "I guess that wasn't the right way to thank you. Forgive me, milady." he bowed, and opened the door, he began humming _One last Kiss by Pink _Then I sang to him,  
"_ I think that life's too short for this. _" I sang, "_ I want my ignorance and bliss. _"  
"_ I think I've had enough of this." He returned, "[i] So, blow me one last kiss. _" I finished for him, and from the sidewalk, he looked up, kissed his hand and blow to me, playfully. I leaned over the railing to catch it, and returned it to him. He waved good bye and I went back inside for the night, thinking, _So blow me one last kiss _and held the kiss close to my heart.

~End of Chapter 2~


End file.
